ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric and Claire
Eric and Claire is an American animated series created by Craig McCracken that aired on Cartoon Network since October 29, 2016. Info This series focuses on 15-year old Eric McEdderson and his 6-year old ghost friend, Claire (and sometimes their friends) as things go on in Strangon, Ohio. Cast *Seth Green as Eric McEdderson; Nook; The Man *Grey DeLisle as Claire; Emily McEdderson; Tasha the Very First Girl Scout *Mark Hamill as Brandon Hemperger; Bludo *Jessica DiCicco as Brittney Hemperger; Nurse Carrie; Heart Ladybug; Jessica the Goth Girl *Rob Paulsen as Michael Stedee; Vacko; Derp *Sean Astin as Brody Malo *Catherine Taber as Darcy Hari; Princess Goodie; Cassandra; Becky *Carlos Alazraqui as Kennedy Turpin; George Duck; Lockear the Pirate Captain *Tom Kenny as Byron Devlin; King Fredrick the Third; Carl Toon; Richard Montez *Dave Fennoy as Mr. Williams *Kath Soucie as Mrs. McEdderson; Mrs. Hienersmit *Brian Stepanek as Mr. Hemperger; Gahndi *Candi Milo as Mrs. Hemperger; Mrs. Dolofonia *Dee Bradley Baker as Rekah; Coco the Pug; Burger Creature; Soupy; Sprinkles the Cat *Khary Payton as Christopher Tally; Keshaun; Coach Kowalowski; Zach *Hynden Walch as Melissa; The Kiss Fairy *Kevin Michael Richardson as John the Jock; Zombie Wolf; Ant I. Toon *Dan Green as Roger Roather; Deceleration Dimetrodon: The Burgular Beater *Kathryn Cressida as Ahana Asuma *Phil LaMarr as Llamy the Llama; Death the Dragon *Jess Harnell as Heuvos; Makko *Cree Summer as Trixie; Big Mama *Kari Wahlgren as Shadow Elizabeth; Vanna (The Bath Ghoul) *Billy West Harold; Ben; Dippy the Dog; Wayne Watchez *Tress MacNeille as Madame Freakshow, Jot *Greg Cipes as Ryan Heathers; Spider Guy; Jack *Patrick Warburton as Mr. McEdderson; Edward Lightwoman *Frank Welker as Slobs; Rooby-Duude *Tara Strong as Doll-Like Girl; Carly; Alexa *Jim Cummings as Skeleton; Benny Fly; Frog *TBD as May *TBD as Jill *TBD as Angela *Darren Criss as The Musical Monster *Zach Callison as Chuckie Blue *Ariel Winter as Dacy Van Belt *TBD as Red Elephant *E.G. Daily as Joshua; Billy the Ghost *Charlie Adler as Rot the Demon; Fang *TBD as Wasser the Demon *TBD as Paige the Demon *TBD as Girl Scout Leader *Boogie and Mr. Apochrosi Don't Have Speaking Roles More coming soon... Episodes List of Eric and Claire episodes Graphic Novel Series Eric and Claire (graphic novel series) Film Eric and Claire (Live-Action Movie) Spinoff Eric and Claire: Stories 2024 Revival One and a half years after the cancellation of Eric and Claire, the creator of E&C, Craig McCracken, was thinking about making it have at least ONE more season. However, unlike the previous five seasons, it would be more darker and mature, and will have less humor. It will be way darker than Samurai Jack Season 5 and Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Season 5, and will air on TNT. The new season is rated TV-MA. He also states that the revival would dig deeper into the past. However, even though it's a revival, it is considered non-canon since Claire already chose to stay with Eric and the others along with her ghost parents. He said it was supposed to be an alternate reality season stating "What If Claire never returned until 5 years later", "What If Brittney is not what people think she is", etc. Reception Critical Response This show has received generally favorable reviews from critics, while highly positive from viewers and fans alike. Merchandise List of Eric and Claire merchandise Trivia *Eric and Claire takes place in a fictional city of Strangon, Ohio. *Technically, the only people besides Eric that know that Claire's actually a ghost is Brandon, Michael, Llamy the Llama, Madame Freakshow, The S.N.D. Gang, and every supernatural creature living in Carnival Paranormal. Melissa later ends up finding out in "The Kiss Fairy". *Madame Freakshow is claimed as Eric and Claire's arch enemy starting from "Carnival Paranormal", However, Madame Freakshow appears in Claire (Part 1) as a shadow as an easter egg. Also, she is more of an ally in Season 6. *Darren Criss is a special guest star for his portrayal of The Music Monster from "High School Not-So Musical". *There were rumors on the internet that unlike Season 1, Season 2 will become more gruesome and graphic, so much, that it'll move from Cartoon Network to Adult Swim with TV-14 (or even TV-MA) episodes. However, the creator responded to the rumor saying it's false. *It's revealed that 3 people like Pony Tailz: Eric, Zach, and Musical Monster. *Gahndi is a parody of Gandi. *The show was originally going to be rated TV-Y7-FV. Gallery Eric & Claire.png|The teaser of E&C Eric and Claire logo.png|The official logo Carnival Paranormal Scene.png|A scene from Season 2 episode, "Carnival Paranormal" Coco.png|Coco the Pug Emily McEdderson.png|Emily McEdderson Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:2016 Category:TV-PG Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts in television Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Supernatural Category:Mystery Category:Eric and Claire Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:2024 Category:TV-MA Category:TNT